Norman's Angels
by Alicat143
Summary: Have you seen Charlie's Angels? Well, the pokemon girls are trained assassins and are sent to LaRousse to protect certain boys...  contest, poke, ikari shippings. Oc/Oc x2
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here!" Sirens blared inside a large laboratory. Two shadows ran through the halls, their steps echoing with every step.

The moon shone brightly as the two figures ran by a window. "Sapphire, Pearl, how are you to doing?" one figure said into an earpiece. Her above shoulder length scarlet red hair was tied up into a high pony. A loose strand was sticking up. (looks like Halloween from witch hunter) Her eyes were a nice crystal blue.

"Not good, we need a password." Pearl's voice screeched into the earpiece. "How about you guys?"

"We've got loads of men following us. Amber should be able to get the password." the figure replied. "Jade, can we take them?" she said to her partner.

"We always do Opal." Jade smirked. Her shoulder length scarlet red hair was up in a messy bun. Her bangs were going towards the left and covering one dark green eye.

"It's time for the shadow master to work." Opal grinned and reached for a knife hidden in her belt. She took her partner's hand and they disappeared.

"Where did they go?"

...

"T-the pa-password's 'Giovanni'!" A man stuttered as a figure pressed a knife against his neck. Her fiery orange hair was tied up in a side pony.

"Give me your key card." the girl hissed. The man reluctantly put his hand in his pocket and brought out a card. "Thank you for your service!"she said and started walking away.

"Amber, you got it?" Sapphire's voice rang through the earpiece.

"Totally, what floor you guys on?" Amber replied running towards a staircase.

"The fourteenth."

"I'm on it! How's Opal and Jade doing?" Amber asked.

"They're currently kicking bad guy butt." Pearl chirped.

Amber snickered. "They're great distractions."

...

Opal sighed and looked at the scene around her. Bodies to her left, right, and front were laying lifelessly on the floor. "We've done good Jade, now let's go to the fourteenth floor."

"Yup, let's go!" Jade said as she ran to the staircase. "Down, down, down we go!"

"Quiet. I'm tired and being on the twentieth floor doesn't help!" Opal snapped.

"Fine, geez. We have to hurry though, the cops and other goons are going to come." Jade said as she jumped to the last step of the sixteenth floor.

"Race ya!" Opal yelled running ahead.

...

Pearl tapped her foot impatiently. "What's taking them so long? I can already hear the police coming in!"

"We can do some teamwork stalling." Amber suggested. Pearl nodded, her navy blue hair swaying with her head motion. Amber raised her arms and water started swirling into the hallway.

Pearl snapped her fingers and the water froze. "I love being extraordinary."

"Guys! We're here!" Jade announced coming through the staircase door.

"Bout time." Sapphire mumbled as she swiped the key card and typed in the password. She flicked her light brown hair."This is too easy."

Opal walked into the room and opened the window. "Get the pokeballs out."

"We have to take care of this first." Sapphire said typing rapidly on a huge computer screen. She pulled out a USB drive and started typing again. "How come it's so hard to self destruct this place?

Jade groaned. "This is taking too long!" she yelled and thrust her hand into the keyboard. She pulled her hand out and it was full of different wires. "Phasing rules."

"Self destructing in ten seconds." a monotonous voice.

Amber whistled."Wow, the self destruct times just get shorter and shorter."

"No time! Call them out!" Pearl said as she jumped out the already opened window and threw her pokeball in the air. A Togekiss popped out as Pearl landed on top of the white pokemon.

"Five," Amber and Opal jumped out the window and a Skarmory and Gyarados popped out. "Four, Three," Jade and Sapphire jumped out as a Dragonite and Charizard came out. "Two, one, zero."

The girls looked back as they saw the building burst with fire. Sirens could be heard in the distance as they flew away.

...

"That went great, huh girls?" Sapphire said stretching her arms and walking into a mansion.

"Totally May." Opal replied walking up to a phone.

"Hey Rory, what are you doing?" Pearl asked plopping herself onto a couch.

"Calling Norman since he's out of town. He told us to after we complete the mission, Dawn." Rory replied while dialling a number.

"Oh, right." Dawn said. "When is he getting back?"

"A couple hours." Amber replied looking at the clock, it said 12:30pm.

"Misty, can you make me a sandwich?" Jade asked joining Dawn.

"Get it yourself Monica!" Misty sighed walking up the stairs. "I advise we all go to sleep, Norman will probably have a new mission for us when he gets back."

Rory hung the phone back up. "I agree with Mist."

"Fine." Monica mumbled dragging Dawn and May with her.

...

Rory pulled the hair tie out of her hair as she lay down in her bed. She sighed and looked at May, Dawn, Misty and Monica laying down in their beds too.

"It's funny how we're rich, but we still share a room." Monica stated pulling her covers up.

"Yeah..." the girls shared a simultaneous yawn.

"Night." Rory mumbled.

...

Dawn yawned as light peeked through the window and onto her closed eyes. She sighed and sat up, looking at the clock. 6:30.

"Guys time to wake up, Norman will be home anytime now." Dawn mumbled and walked into her walk in closet.

"Kay." her adopted sisters muttered in unison. Rory walked into the closet next to Dawn's. Monica, May, and Misty followed their examples.

"Maple's, Norman is back. He wants to meet you in ten." a voice came over the loud speaker in their room.

"Got it!" Rory shouted.

...

"Morning dad." the girls chorused.

"Good morning my angels." Norman said gesturing for the girls to take a seat. Rory and Monica plopped themselves on the couch and put their feet on each other's laps.

"I still don't get how they do things like that at the same time." Dawn shook her head and sat in a chair.

"Dawn, they are twins after all." May sighed. "They told us that when we were adopted together at seven."

"Oh. Right." Dawn looked at the floor slightly embarrassed.

Misty rolled her eyes and turned to Norman. "So, who are we going to assassinate this time?"

"Do you have the USB?" Norman asked. Monica fished her hand into her pocket and pulled it out.

"Here." she said throwing it to Norman.

"Alright girls, down to business." Norman said pocketing the USB. He threw each of the girls a folder.

"What's this." Rory asked looking at the front of the folder.

"It's the folder of your new assignments. Open them and I'll explain."

Dawn opened hers to find a picture of a boy with violet hair and onyx eyes.

"_Name: Paul Shinji_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: Top battler along with Ash Ketchum_

_Accomplishments: Won Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto leagues _

_Grade Average: 75 percent_

_Pokemon: Electivire, Magmar, Azumarill, Ursaring, Staraptor, Torterra._"

"You will have to protect this boy from assassins that are after him and his family." Norman explained. "All of you will have to protect these people. And you will all be attending LaRousse High school."

"This guy sounds like a dumb nut!" Dawn complained.

"Yeah, I don't want to go to a new school! Heck, I don't even want to go to A school!" Rory moaned.

"Rory, you open your assignment next." Norman ordered.

She sighed and opened her folder to show a boy with black hair and burgundy eyes.

"_Name: __Carter__ Hayden_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: second top battler with Zane_

_Accomplishments: won the Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto leagues_

_Grade Average: 70 percent_

_Pokemon: __Medicham, Salamence, Typhlosion, Breloom, Luxio, Scizor._"

"Dawn, looks like we both got dumb nuts." Rory sighed. "May, you go."

She opened it to show a boy with green hair and eyes.

"_Name: __Andrew Hayden_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: Top Coordinator_

_Accomplishments: won 3 ribbon cups_

_Grade Average: 79 percent_

_Pokemon: __Roserade, Flygon, Absol, Masquerain, Butterfree, Gallade._"

"Is he and Rory's assignment brothers or something?" May asked. Norman nodded.

"Adopted, to be exact."

May shrugged. "Well, he's the smartest dumb nut so far. Misty, you're up."

Misty shrugged and opened her folder. A boy with black hair and dark brown eyes was grinning like the Cheshire cat with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"_Name: __Ash Ketchum_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: best battler along with Paul Shinji_

_Accomplishments: won the Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto and Hoenn leagues_

_Grade Average: 67 percent_

_Pokemon: __Pikachu, Bayleef, Corphish, __Staravia, Charizard, Buizel._"

"He's the dumbest nut yet." Misty grumbled. "Monica, it's your turn."

"Kay." Monica said as she opened the folder to show a brunette boy with grey eyes.

"_Name: __Zane Mason_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: Second best battler along with Carter _

_Accomplishments: won the Sinnoh, Kanto, and Jewel leagues_

_Grade Average: 72 percent_

_Pokemon: __Houndoom, Infernape, Vigoroth, Manectric, Altaria, Camerupt._"

"The Jewel leagues easy to beat! I beat it five times!" Monica said. "What a dumb nut!"

"It's important that you protect these so called dumb nuts." Norman said.

"They have bodyguards! Why can't they protect themselves?" Rory argued.

"Girls, your special trained assassins, what is your job as assassins."

"We pass our missions with flying colours, and we do them no matter what." the girls chorused.

"Right. Girls, go pack, we're leaving at noon." Norman said.

**First chappie! I have like, seven stories that aren't finished...**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe we have to go to LaRousse to protect dumb nuts!" Dawn exclaimed throwing her fifteenth shirt into her second suitcase. "Which one? Pink or purple?" she asked holding up two different tops.

"Dawn, we're going to a boarding school, we're not moving!" Monica laughed.

"I just want to be prepared properly!" Dawn argued.

"I'm all set." Rory said sitting on her suitcase while Misty zipped it up. "You packed your assassin uniform right girls?"

"All set." the girls answered.

"Good, let's go meet dad downstairs." May said walking to the door.

...

"Girls, are you all ready?" Norman asked as the five girls bounced down the stairs. Rory was wearing black jean shorts with a purple halter top with a ribbon on one of the straps. Her hair was down, just above the shoulders and the same strand of hair stuck out on top of her head. She had below the knee high black boots which she hid a knife in and had black handless gloves with a string tied around her wrists. (the gloves are pretty much just like, tubes of fabric on her wrists.) A choker was strapped around her neck and a pokeball was attached to it. Around her hip was a small purple pouch where she kept her pokeballs and other weapons.

Dawn was wearing a white skirt with a light pink half sleeved shirt. She had a white, short scarf tied delicately around her neck and her white hat with the pink pokeball sign was on her head. She had knee high socks and pink boots on her feet. She hid a small dart gun. On her hip was a small light pink pouch.

Misty had black skinny jeans and a yellow T-shirt on. Under the T-shirt was a half sleeved white shirt. She had black high heels on and a small yellow pouch around her hip. She hid a small knife hidden in her belt.

May was wearing a red tube top and black biker shorts. Her bandana was tied on her head which was where she hid her knife. On her feet were black high tops. Around her hip was a small red pouch.

Monica had a green tank top with a flower design on and black jean capris. Her black half sleeved cardigan hung on one arm as she reached to put the other arm through. Her running shoes clashed with her outfit, but she didn't mind. She had a small gun hidden in her belt and a green pouch was strapped to her hip.

"All set dad." Misty grinned.

"I see you all changed again. Anyway, I will be accompanying you as the vice principal of your school. Let's get going."

The girls piled themselves into the stretch limo. "How long is it going to take to get there?" Dawn whined.

"We just left Dawn, I'm guessing that it will take around two hours to get to LaRousse." Misty answered.

Two hours later

"Are we there yet?" Dawn asked bored.

"No." her sisters answered in the same tone.

"How bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

Rory looked out the window. "Yes."

Dawn jumped up. "FINALLY!" she yelled.

"Shh! You're going to wake up Pichu!" Rory whispered, pointing the yellow pokemon sleeping in her lap.

"Sorry." Dawn said as the car stopped and she was thrown to her seat.

"Come on out and see your new school girls." Norman's voice sounded from outside the limo. Rory put on her sunglasses.

"Can we explore a bit dad?" Monica asked while opening the door.

"As soon as you finish unpacking."

"Got it."

...

"I want to check out the battle tower." Rory said walking. The girls let their smallest pokemon out. Misty had her Togepi, May had her Skitty, Dawn held her Piplup, Monica had her Aipom, and Rory had her spiky eared Pichu on her shoulder.

"I think we all do." Misty said holding onto her Togepi. It jumped down and started to walk. It walked onto a sidewalk with blue double arrows.

"Togi!" it screamed scared as the sidewalk started moving.

"Togepi!" Misty cried as her pokemon was getting farther away.

"Don't worry Mist, I got it!" Rory said running onto the moving sidewalk. She ran up to Togepi and scooped it up. Rory started running the opposite direction.

"That happened to you too, Ash." a male brunette smirked. "Blaziken, help her out." A large group was passing Rory going in the direction towards her assassin sisters.

Rory smirked and spotted a pole sticking out and bent sideways on the side of the sidewalk. As soon as the boy's Blaziken landed on the moving sidewalk Rory was, she jumped up and landed on the pole only to jump off it again. She easily did a flip and landed next to the group.

"Thanks, but I don't need help." Rory told the boy who sent the Blaziken.

Misty ran up to Rory and took Togepi. "Thanks Ro. I owe you one." she grinned.

"No prob." Rory smiled as her Pichu ran up to her.

"That was a pretty cool stunt you did there." the brunette boy said.

The girls turned to the larger group. "My name's Rafe, and these are my sisters Audrey and Kathrine."

Rory lifted her sunglasses to show her crystal blue eyes. "Your Blaziken is almost as strong as May's. Although, my Pichu could beat your Blaziken."

Rafe raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me to a battle?"

"It won't really be a challenge for me." Rory said putting her sunglasses back over her eyes. "I'm Rory by the way."

"You want to make it a tag team battle?" a large boy asked.

Monica raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Sid. I might as well introduce everyone." Sid started. "That's Rebecca, Drew, Ash, Paul, Carter and Zane."

The Maple sisters looked at each other and smirked. This is too easy. "Cool. These are my sisters Monica, Misty, May and Dawn."

"So how about that double battle?" Sid asked. "Hey May, you're kinda cute too." he winked at May and she cringed outwardly.

"Monica, you wanna whoop some LaRousse butt with me?" Rory asked.

"Totally, let's get this party started!" Monica yelled.

...

"So are we going with Alpha or Delta?" Monica asked as she and Rory were going up to the stadium on the pokeball platform.

"I was thinking Zeta." Rory replied as they emerged.

"Alright folks! This is a two on two battle between two new comers, Rory and Monica against two of our own, Rafe and Sid!" the man announced.

"Ladies first." Rafe smirked.

Rory smiled innocently. "I was about to say the same."

Rafe growled. "Blaziken!" he thew the pokeball in the air.

"Blastoise!" Sid yelled.

Rory and Monica nodded and threw their own pokeballs in the air.

"Pichu pi!"

"Aipom pom!"

The arena erupted with laughter. "Your going to battle with those weaklings?" someone yelled.

"You go girls!" Dawn yelled from the stands.

Drew snorted. "Do they really think they can win with those two wimpy pokemon?"

"You'd be surprised." May smirked.

"Oh really? How about this, if your sisters win, I give you ten dollars, if Rafe and Sid win, you give me ten dollars." Drew flicked his hair.

"You're on." May shook his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that! My brother Rafe is the best battler here!" Audrey bragged.

Misty smirked. "You guys are in for a surprise."

"Volt tackle, then thunder punch." Rory said emotionless.

"Swift then dynamic punch." Monica said with the same tone.

Pichu started running towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken dodge!" Rafe yelled. Rory smirked.

Pichu kept running as electricity charged around it. It ran in circles around Sid's Blastoise. Sid didn't know what to do so he ordered a hydro pump.

"Now Aipom!" Monica yelled. Aipom used swift to cut through the hydro pump and hit Blastoise. Aipom aimed the dynamic punch for Blastoise's head.

"Blaziken blaze kick!" Rafe shouted.

"Now Pichu, unleash your volt tackle!" As soon as Blaziken stopped Aipom's attack, he was immediately hit with volt tackle. "Thunder punch!"

"Blaziken dodge it!"

Blaziken moved out of the way, but Pichu wasn't aiming for it. "PI! CHU!" the small yellow pokemon yelled as it hit Blastoise with a powerful Thunder punch. Blastoise fell down.

"Blastoise is unable to battle." the man announced.

"Blaziken over heat!" Rafe yelled.

"Aipom, Water pulse!"

"Iron tail, Pichu!"

Blaziken's over heat was immediately put out with water pulse and then he was hit with Iron tail. Blaziken fell down.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, new comers Rory and Monica win!" the man yelled.

"Alright Pichu!" Rory screamed with joy as the little pokemon jumped into her arms.

"Aipom! You did amazing!" Monica grinned as the pokemon jumped on her head with it's tail.

...

Monica and Rory grinned when they saw their group of friends waiting, well mostly waiting.

"Cough it up Drew, I won the bet!" May yelled at the green haired boy.

"I don't recall making a bet." Drew smirked.

"GIVE. ME. MY. TEN. DOLLARS!" May screeched.

"May, no need to kill him." Rory grinned as her Pichu jumped off of her head and ran up to May.

May turned to her sisters along with Dawn and Misty. "You did brilliant!" they screamed as Rory and Monica were tackled to the ground.

Monica grinned. "Thank ya my sistahs!"

"Your Pichu must be pretty strong. I've never seen a volt tackle be held for that long, not to mention the Thunder punch!" Ash exclaimed while his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and towards Rory's Pichu.

"Thanks, we've trained hard." Rory smiled, but her face went blank not soon after. Her hand crept to her ear. "Yeah, we'll be right there."

"What's up Ro?" Misty asked.

"We have to meet the headmaster." Rory started to the door. "See you guys later." she called. Her sisters followed quickly.

When the girls walked outside May stopped abruptly. "Crap! Drew still owes me ten dollars!"

**Second chappie. I wonder if May will ever get her money...**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so we're supposed to take a right..." May started looking at a map.

"May, let's face it. You're the worst navigator ever." Monica sighed.

"Can I just shadow travel us there?" Rory whined.

"Yes! No more walking!" Dawn yelled grabbing Rory's hand.

"It would be easier than being lost." Misty sighed grabbing onto Rory's other hand. Monica put her hand on Rory's shoulder and May did the same.

"I hate shadow travelling!" May muttered as they ran into a shadow. Not soon after they emerged in an office with Norman and another man in it.

"It's better than being lost, genius." Monica rolled her eyes.

"May insisted?" Norman asked. The girls nodded. "Alright, meet headmaster Mason. He knows about you girls and your powers."

"Wait, Mason...Mason... where have I heard that before?" Monica tapped her chin. "Oh! That's right! Zane Mason! Wait, that means you're my assignment's dad?"

"Yes, please protect these boys." the headmaster said.

"I don't get it though, why us? Why do we have to protect them?" Dawn whined.

"Because it's your job. Now line up, we have gadgets and information to go over." Norman said.

The girls lined up in alphabetical order. Rory, Dawn, May, Misty and Monica.

"What kind of gadgets Norman?" Rory asked. The girls only called Norman by his real name when they were working.

Norman opened a brief case. "These are state of the art sunglasses." Norman started. "They allow you to check internet, take pictures and well, pretty much everything." He gave each of the girls a pair and a manual. The girls put them on.

"These are awesome! They'll totally help us when we're stalking the guys!" Dawn grinned.

"Yes, and they totally disguise us, well, mainly me, but still." Rory pointed out.

"One more thing, your assignments are on sports teams. May, you'll be on the boy's basketball team with Drew." May scowled. "Monica will be on the girl's softball team, which practices with the boy's baseball team. Misty will join the swim team. Rory will be on the boy's soccer team-"

"Yes! I LOVE soccer!"

"The _Boy's _soccer team."

"Crap."

"And Dawn," Norman gave her a sympathetic look. "Will be on the boy's football team."

"Say wah?" Dawn asked.

Norman cleared his throat. "Boy's football team." Dawn screamed.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Hey Norman," Monica started. "I could always watch Paul and Dawn could watch Zane."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dawn screamed giving Monica a hug.

"No, you're assignments, your new team."

"Can't I try out for cheer leading instead?" Dawn pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry Dawn." Norman said.

Headmaster Mason cleared his throat. "Girls, here are your schedules. I made sure that your in all the classes of your 'assignments' and with at least one of your sisters. You're all in the same homeroom. Good night." he said as he handed each girl a sheet.

"Well, at least we got cool sunglasses out of it." May muttered while walking out the door.

...

"The football team! Seriously, couldn't he be like, a skate boarder instead?" Dawn complained.

"Well Dawn, think of the bright side." Rory started. "You could always customize your uniform."

Dawn's eyes immediately began to sparkle. "Yes! I could!"

"Speaking of uniforms, where are our school ones?" Monica asked from her comfy spot on the couch.

"I think dad said he had people put them in our closets." Misty answered.

"Too bad they couldn't put food in our fridge while they were at it." May muttered from her spot between the fridge and it's door.

"Putting that thought to the side, we should get changed. We have to get to classes in 30." Dawns said.

...

The Maple sisters looked at each other. And all eyes eventually fell to Rory and Monica

"What?" they asked innocently.

"Look at yourselves! You two took no time to customize your uniform!" Dawn laughed. Rory and Monica looked at their sisters. They all had their silver plaid skirts on neatly and their white shirts tucked in. Their black ties hung perfectly around their necks and their black blazers were straitened.

Rory on the other hand had her skirt wrinkled and her white shirt wasn't tucked in. She rolled up her blazer sleeves to her elbows and it wasn't buttoned. She had her signature black tube like gloves on with purple string tied around her wrists. Her black tie hung loosely and a purple strip of fabric was safety pinned to it. She had knee high purple socks on with black flats, her weapon pouch around her hip, her pokeball choker and her new sunglasses over her eyes.

Monica had her skirt straightened and her white shirt wasn't tucked. Her blazer sleeves were rolled up once and had a green strip of fabric safety pinned to her left bicep and her blazer wasn't buttoned either. She had green and black plaid baggy leg warmers that went over her black sneakers and below her knees. She had her green weapon pouch around her hip and her sunglasses perched on her head.

"If you want to look as cool as us, you have ten minutes before we leave." Monica grinned.

The three Maple sisters looked at each other then at themselves. "We'll be back in ten!" they yelled while running to their rooms.

...

"Okay, we have two minutes to show off our customizations and then go to classes!" Misty announced coming down the stairs. (Yes their dorm room has two floors.)

Dawn May and Misty lined up and looked rather proud of their uniforms.

Dawn's skirt and shirt remained unchanged. Her blazer now had a pink heart stitched onto the right side of the black fabric, and it was still buttoned up. Her tie hung around her neck the same, but she added a few ribbons of pink around her neck and around the tie. She wore below the knee high black socks and her pink boots. Her white hat with the light pink pokeball sign was on her head with the sunglasses on top. Instead of yellow clips, they were pink hearts and her pink pouch around her hip.

May had her red bandana on her head and a black gothic belt around her waist. Her blazer was unbuttoned and she had small strips of red fabric hanging from her skirt. She wore mid calf black socks and black loafers neatly tied. Her sunglasses were placed over her bandana and her red pouch was on her hip.

Misty had yellow suspenders hanging from her skirt (They weren't on her shoulders) and had her blazer unbuttoned. Her sunglasses were placed on her head and her pouch on her hip. She wore yellow high tops with ankle socks.

"Now we go to classes." Rory nodded before heading to the door.

...

"How do you even play softball anyway?" Monica muttered as she and her sisters stood outside their homeroom door.

Misty shrugged. "I'm glad I get to be with my element."

Dawn glared. "Stop bragging."

"I hate basketball!" May whined.

"Stop complaining! You don't have to be on the FOOTBALL team!" Dawn yelled.

"Shh!" Rory hissed and pointed to the door.

"And now class I would like you all to meet your new classmates." the teacher said from behind the door. Rory opened it and walked in with her sisters following.

"Hey Rafe! Aren't those the chicks that beat you and Sid?" a boy shouted followed by laughter from the class.

Rory and Monica scowled.

"Well aren't you girls uh... _colourful_." their teacher exclaimed. "Anyway, class, meet Aurora," Rory coughed. "Dawn, Maybelle, Misty and Monica Maple."

"Just call me Rory and her May." Rory scowled.

The teacher nodded. "Sure thing Aurora." she scanned the room. "Let's see, your seats will be right behind row three on the left."

The girls' eyes wandered to the coordinates and smirked. The girls walked to their new seats, but May stopped at the end of row three's desk right in front of a green haired person. She held out her hand.

"Don't think I forgot about it. Cough it up."

Drew looked at her with a blank expression for a moment. "Our bet, retard!"

A random girl stood up. "Don't call our Drew a retard!" May scowled.

"Miss Maple." the teacher said. The four Maple sisters turned to look at the teacher. "The red Maple. Sit down."

May frowned, but sat down muttering about wanting her ten dollars.

Rory found herself sitting by the brunette she beat yesterday. "You know, for a girl you look rather manly." Rafe commented.

Rory scowled. "And you look completely feminine, your point?" Snickers could be heard from the "assignments" that sat in the row in front of the girls.

Rafe scowled and turned to the front.

...

The girls sighed. After school was when they'd 'try out' for their teams. Rory walked onto the soccer field in knee long shorts, a purple T-shirt, her signature gloves, knee high purple socks with knee pads under them and her soccer shoes. Her purple weapon pouch lay around her hip and her sunglasses on her head."This sucks." she muttered.

...

Monica jogged toward the baseball field in mid calf capris grey sweatpants and running shoes. Her T- shirt was green (no surprise) and she had her green pouch around her hip and her sunglasses on her head. Her long scarlet hair was up in a high pony. "I still don't know how to play this!"

...

May walked into the basketball court in black shorts and a red tank top. Her brunette hair was in a high pony and her weapon pouch hung from her hip and her sunglasses were on her head. "Stupid boys."

...

Misty dove into the pool in her yellow and white polka dot bathing suit. Her orange hair swished in the water slightly ad she came back up, not because she needed air, she doesn't need air under water, but because she had to get ready for a test she needed to do before she was able to get on the swim team. To make it look legit, she was already on the team, orders from Norman and Headmaster Mason.

**Sigh. Sorry for the late update, I had homework all week, plus my after school activities. Poor May, when will she ever get her money?**

**Thanks for reviewing and please continue to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn sighed as she walked onto the football field in capris sweatpants and a light pink T-shirt with lots of armour pad-like stuff football players wear under it.

A couple of the football players saw her coming and snickered. "Hey sweetie, shouldn't you be going to the cheer leading tryouts?" one called. Dawn glared. Despite her hate for the game, she did her research and football was nothing a top assassin couldn't handle.

"Shouldn't I be saying the same to you?" she retorted. Before Dawn could start something the coach came in.

"You must be Dawn Maple, Norman and the headmaster informed me that you were going to 'try out'." he winked at the young bluenette.

"Yup, so what do I have to do?" she asked.

"How about you meet me in a broom closet later!" a guy suggested. Dawn glared at the boy and took the football from the coach's hand and threw it at the boy.

"Say that again, and next time I'll aim lower." she hissed as the ball collided with his stomach. "Oops! My bad!" she grinned acting like nothing happened.

"To prove that your qualified, you will do some exercises with the team captain." the coach informed the bluenette.

Dawn nodded, but looked around. "Um, coach? Where _is _the team captain exactly?"

Just then a blur of purple came up to the coach. "Sorry I'm late, coach."

"Shinji, get ready to test this young girl." the coach instructed. Paul looked at the coach questioningly, but followed the coaches gaze to the blue-headed girl jabbing her finger into a player's shoulder.

"If you _dare _to look at me like that again, I'll make sure you won't have the ability to see anymore!" Dawn growled venomously.

"That's her." the coach said. "Maple, go long!"

Dawn nodded and started running to the opposite side of the field. "This long?"

"Throw the ball, Shinji." the coach ordered. Paul grunted in reply, but threw the ball. It soared through the sky.

It came towards Dawn. Paul was expecting her to scream and run away, but instead she jumped up and caught the ball perfectly. "Woah!" he heard one of his teammates mutter.

"Good, now toss it back!" the coach ordered. Paul smirked. There was no way she could throw that far.

"Okay!" Dawn's excited voice echoed slightly around the field. Dawn pulled her arm back and she threw the ball as hard as she could. Much to Paul's amazement, it flew perfectly and landed in his hands.

A whistle blew. "Maple, welcome to the team." the coach grinned.

"YES!" Dawn screamed thrusting her arm in the air.

...

May groaned. She wondered how her sisters were doing as she raced across the court with inhuman speed, bouncing the ball.

"Not so fast, June!" Drew said as he blocked May's path of the basketball hoop. She gritted her teeth, faked left and ran right.

"My name is _May_!" she growled as she dunked the ball. "And I still want my money."

"Maple, your on the team!" the coach said. The other kids stared at the red Maple, jaws dropped. How can a simple newcomer get past _Drew Hayden_, the best basketball player!

...

Misty got ready to dive off the block, Ash right beside her. The swim coach was making her race against the fastest swimmer on the team.

"On your marks," Misty and Ash crouched down, "Go!"

The two made a simultaneous splash as they dove into the water. Misty was the first one to surface and swim the fly stroke.

"100 IM. Always one of the hardest drills." the coach grinned.

Misty could hear Ash's Pikachu cheer him on as she prepared to do backstroke. Misty pushed off the wall just as Ash reached it. She could hear Ash breath deeply as she passed the flags going across the middle of the roof. Misty noticed Ash speeding up as they both neared the wall. Misty did a couple strokes, then went on her belly and did a flip turn to push off the wall.

_Breaststroke. _Misty thought. _And then Freestyle. Perfect._

She and Ash were neck and neck as they both neared the wall. "Pika pikachu!" the yellow pokemon cheered.

Ash and Misty both pushed off the wall for the last length. _I will win!_ Misty's competitive side kicked in as she swam harder. Ash wasn't letting that slide though. He pushed faster as they neared the wall. Misty gritted her teeth, she wanted to win, but she wasn't going to resort to changing the current to help her. Instead, she reached her arms as far as she could and used what adrenaline she had left.

_Touch!_

"Misty wins! Welcome to the swim team, kid." the coach said.

...

"I still don't know how to play!" Monica muttered as she held the bat. Was softball just like baseball? She would never know.

The pitcher wound her arm back and Monica gripped the bat she was holding. In the distance, she could see Zane run to third base.

The ball came at the green coloured Maple. She swung the bat as hard as she could as it collided with the ball. She slid her sunglasses over her eyes as she and the other girls watched soar over the fence. "Oops. I'll get it!" Monica said, running towards the fence.

"Maple!" the coach yelled. Monica stopped and turned.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the team!" Monica grinned, held her thumb up and continued to chase the lost softball.

...

Rory stopped in front of the boys soccer team and sighed. Why did Norman do this to her?

_At least you don't have to be on the FOOTBALL team!_ Dawn's voice echoed through Rory's mind.

_How'd it go anyway? _Rory asked.

_I nailed it. _Dawn replied smugly.

_Well, no duh! We were always on the team. We just had to try out to make it look real. _Rory rolled her eyes.

"Did you lose something, or is it just interesting to look at the grass?" the arrogant voice of a certain male brunette asked.

_Of all things, Rafe just has to be on the soccer team. _Rory growled.

_We'll talk later. _Dawn concluded. Rory looked at Rafe and smirked.

"It's better than looking at your face." she shrugged. "oh"s and "burn"s chorused through the soccer team.

"You wanna go?" Rafe growled.

"I can't hit a girl." Rory said dramatically.

"You calling me a girl?" Rafe sneered and went into a fighting position.

"If you want me to." Rory, too, got into a fighting stance.

_Thunk!_

A softball plopped on the ground in between Rafe and Rory. Rory rolled her eyes. "Monica."

"Hey Ro! Ya mind passing it back?" Monica's voice came from the fence. The whole team turned to see a grinning green Maple at the fence.

"Here!" Rory yelled throwing the ball towards Monica. She caught it without effort.

"Thanks!" the green twin disappeared.

"Alright kids. Meet Rory, she's here to try out." the coach's voice sounded. "Rafe, you're going up against her to see if she's qualified." Rafe grunted in reply. Rory snorted.

"Pah-lease. I can take on Rafe _and _Carter, easy." The whole team raised an eyebrow. "I declare a two on one match."

"She's got no chance. She probably sucks." one player muttered to another. The whole team started laughing.

The coach opened his mouth to protest to Rory's request, but was interrupted. "We quadruple that!"

Everyone turned again to see the other Maple sisters making their way towards the field.

The coach sighed. "Alright, everyone to the stands now."

...

"Alright, so first team to score five goals win." Rory said waiting in the centre of the field, Rafe and Carter across from her. The black and white ball was in between them.

The whistle blew.

Immediately, Rory stuck her foot on the ball and kicked it behind her. She turned swiftly and dug her foot under the ball, kicking it up. She raised her leg and kicked the ball behind her again. The ball zoomed past Rafe and Carter and into the goal.

"Do I still suck?" Rory glared at her opponents.

"Lucky shot." Carter flicked his ebony hair. _God, Drew's rubbing __off __on him._

"Alright. Let's go again."

...

The score was two to zero. The whistle blew again. Before Rory could kick the ball, Carter quickly passed it to Rafe. Rafe dashed to the opposite goal, Carter not far behind. Rory ran towards them, noticing the shadows looming over the field. She smirked.

In the next moment, the scarlet headed girl was sliding towards the soccer ball. The ball shot to the side, away from Rafe, but not before he aimed to kick it into the goal. Before he could react to the ball sliding away, Rafe kicked.

Rory winced and let out a small cry.

"RORY!" the Maple sisters shrieked. In less than a second, Rory's sisters were a her side.

"Ro, you okay?" Dawn managed to squeak. Rory took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let me see." Misty ordered.

"Misty, I'm _fine_."

"Ro, let me _see_."

"It's _fine_."

"Ro, _let me see your damn leg_." By then, a crowd was around the Maples. Rory sighed and pulled down her sock and quickly pulled it up before anyone could really see anything. She bit her lip as she felt a small stream of blood trickle down her leg.

"See? I'm fine." Rory stood up. "Now let's get back to the game."

...

After around five minutes Rory had four goals, while Carter and Rafe had three. She wasn't playing as hard as she was before. Rory gritted her teeth as she stepped on her bad leg. Her leg was numb by now, but she ignored it as always. She was glad her socks were a dark purple colour. If it was white, blood would stain through.

The whistle blew. Rory dug her foot under the ball and kicked it up. The ball came down, she head-butted it away, and followed it. The boys were on each side of Rory.

Carter and Rafe nodded to each other and slid for the ball. Rory noticed and kicked the ball up. She jumped to avoid getting hit with the slides. She wound her foot back in the air and kicked the ball into the goal.

"I guess this means I'm on the team?" Rory said, making it sound more like a statement than question, walking away.

**OMC! I'm so sorry for the extremely super duper late update. (heh, that kinda rhymed) I've decided to update a couple of my stories over the break.**


	5. Author's note

Hey guys, sorry to say that I'm not going to continue with this story...

Well, actually it's kinda hard to explain, but I'm going to keep the story up, I'm just going to sorta re-write it with a different name and stuff...

Yeah...please check it out as soon as it comes up :)

~Leksey


End file.
